Randka w ciemno
by mizerykordia
Summary: Naruto, Kiba i Shino biorą udział w "Randce w ciemno" prowadzonej przez Kakashiego. [Brawa dla drugiej autorki - Nieciepliwej i ogrmnej głupawki, która nas dorwała]


Reflektory oświetliły scenę. Oczom widowni ukazał się zamaskowany mężczyzna z teczką w ręku.  
\- Yo. Nazywam się Kakashi Hatake i będę prowadzącym dzisiejszego teleturnieju – powiedział jonin, posyłając znudzone spojrzenie w stronę rozbawionej Tsunade. – Zapraszam was na „Randkę w ciemno"!  
Publiczność zaczęła głośno klaskać. Wszyscy z niecierpliwością czekali, by zobaczyć, kto weźmie udział w zabawie, której nagrodą była kolacja z piękną i utalentowaną kobietą, aktualnie siedzącą na specjalnym miejscu, zasłonięta od wszystkich. Tylko pani Tsunade znała jej tożsamość i z nikim nie chciała podzielić się tą wiadomością.  
\- Chyba wszyscy znacie zasady. Zaraz poznamy trzech uczestników naszego programu. Zadam im pięć pytań, po których nasza piękność odeśle jednego z nich do domu. Pozostałym zostaną zadane kolejne pytania i po krótkiej przerwie ogłosimy zwycięzcę.  
W tle zaczęła grać wesoła muzyka, a na scenę wkroczyło trzech shinobi: Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka i Shino Aburame.  
Wszyscy trzej usiedli na wyznaczonych miejscach i czekali na słowa prowadzącego. Naruto uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, Kiba również nie był w tyle i wystawiał swoje śnieżnobiałe ząbki. Tylko Shino siedział poważnie i twarz miał zasłoniętą zbyt długim kołnierzem.  
Kakashi Hatake zmierzył ich znudzonym spojrzeniem i westchnął cicho: stanowczo za mało mu płacili.  
\- Oto Naruto Uzumaki, niezwykły ninja, który mimo pokonania Paina nadal jest geninem. Brawa! - powiedział bez emocji, a tłum zaczął klaskać. Niekiedy było słychać śmiechy i okrzyki radości.  
\- Kolejnym uczestnikiem jest Kiba Inuzuka, posiadacz Akamaru i niezwykłego węchu. Również brawa! - Kolejna salwa radosnych okrzyków i klaskania zalała pomieszczenie. Kakashi przewrócił oczami, znudzony tym wszystkim.  
\- I wreszcie najcichszy i najbardziej skryty - i to dosłownie - Shino Aburame. Brawa i tym razem! - Tłum znów wykonał swoje dzikie brawa.  
Kakashi spojrzał na wszystkich trzech uczestników i powoli przeniósł wzrok na kartkę z pytaniami. Zapowiadało się ciężko.  
\- Pierwsze pytanie – mruknął ku uciesze tłumu – Jak wygląda twoja wymarzona partnerka?  
Pierwszy odpowiedział Naruto, jako że był uczestnikiem o wdzięcznym numerze jeden.  
\- Musi mieć ładne oczy - odpowiedział Uzumaki. Podrapał się po głowie i dodał po chwili. - I włosy. Nieważne jakiego koloru, muszą być lśniące i piękne.  
Kakashi kiwnął głową i skupił wzrok na Kibie.  
-Teraz ty, kandydacie numer dwa.  
Kiba wyprostował się dumnie i zerknął złowrogo na Naruto - nie zamierzał z nim przegrać.  
\- Na pewno musi mieć ładny uśmiech - odrzedł z pewnością Inuzuka. - I długie włosy.  
Kakashi mruknął coś i spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na ostatniego uczestnika. Shino poprawił swoje okulary i oznajmił gładko:  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie wygląd, skupiam się tylko na cechach charakteru. Dlaczego? Bo nie ocenia się książki po okładce.  
\- Em, okej - Kakashi zerknął na następne pytanie i wbił wzrok w Tsunade. To musiał być jej chory pomysł, definitywnie. - Kolejne pytanie: Jeżeli na polu bitwy zostałbyś ranny, a twój przyjaciel leżał obok nieprzytomny, podczas gdy twoja wybranka byłaby medykiem, ale mogła uratować tylko jednego z was, co byście zrobili?  
\- Oczywiście, że kazałbym jej uratować mojego przyjaciela! - zerwał się Naruto.  
\- Przyjaciele są najważniejsi - dodał Kiba.  
\- Gdyby mój przyjaciel umarł, sam byłbym już nie żywy - odparł miłośnik robaków.  
Z miejsca, w którym siedziała tajemnicza piękność, dało się słyszeć płacz.  
\- To właśnie siła młodości! - powiedziała cicho tak, by nikt nie słyszał, wycierając łzy chusteczką. - Trudno będzie wybrać tego jedynego!  
Kakashi nerwowo przeczesał ręką włosy. Zdecydowanie wolał być teraz w innym miejscu. Na przykład w domu, czytając kolejny tom Icha Icha Paradise.  
\- Dobra, kolejne pytanie - mruknął - Wasza rocznica przypada w dzień misji. Jesteście daleko od domu i w każdej chwili mogą was zaatakować. Co robisz?  
Naruto niewiele myśląc, odpowiedział szybko:  
\- Składam życzenia i obiecuję, że po misji pójdziemy na ramen!  
Kiba zaśmiał się wrednie. Shino poprawił swój kołnierz, a Kakashi z całych sił próbował nie walnąć się w czoło. Publiczność zaniemówiła.  
\- Kandydacie numer dwa? - zabrał wreszcie głos Hatake. Stwierdził, że skoro nawet tajemnicza piękność zamilkła, sytuacja była poważna.  
Kiba wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i nonszalancko opierając się na krześle, odpowiedział pewnie:  
\- To oczywiste, zapewniłbym ją o mojej miłości, postarał się szybko wykonać misję, a potem zabrał ją na spacer o północy.  
Żeńska część widowni zaczęła na powrót klaskać. Teraz wszyscy czekali na słowa Shino, nawet Tsunade (która również w końcu wyrwała się ze stuporu spowodowanego przez Naruto).  
\- Wysyłam moje robaki, by przeczesały okolicę w poszukiwaniu wrogów, a gdy będzie czysto, robię piknik. Dlaczego? Bo to najlepsze rozwiązanie w warunkach polowych.  
Na widowni dało się słyszeć klaskanie. Nawet tajemnicza piękność odezwała się cicho:  
\- Misja jest najważniejsza, ale nie można zapominać o miłości! I kogo tu wybrać?  
Kakashi nie chciał przeciągać tego widowiska dłużej, więc przeczytał kolejne pytanie.  
\- Jakich cech nie chciałbyś u swojej wybranki?  
\- No.. więc tak... eee... - zaczął Naruto, drapiąc się po głowie - Na pewno nie może się wściekać tak, jak babunia Tsunade, i bić za wszystko jak Sakura...  
\- To może przejdźmy do kandydata numer dwa - wtrącił Kakashi, widząc wściekłe spojrzenie wymienionych przez Naruto kobiet.  
\- Popisałeś się Naruto - zaśmiał się Kiba. - Hmm... Nie może nie lubić zwierząt. Muszę przecież poświęcać czas Akamaru i nie chciałbym żeby moja partnerka miała mi to za złe.  
\- I widzisz? To dlatego ja powinienem wygrać! Obchodzi cię tylko ten pies! - krzyknął Naruto, przekonany o swojej wygranej. - Uzumaki górą!  
\- Nie śpiesz się tak, idioto! To oczywiste, że przegrasz - odparował Inuzuka, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - I w walce, i w miłości zawsze z tobą wygram!  
\- Taak? A co było na egzaminie na chunina?  
\- Zamknij się! Ja przynajmniej nie jestem geninem!  
Kłótnię przerwało ostrzegawcze chrząknięcie prowadzącego. Widząc niepochlebne spojrzenie publiczności i kipiącą ze złości Tsunade, shinobi postanowili się uspokoić i pozwolić mówić Shino, który jeszcze nie odpowiadał.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby moja partnerka nie była egoistką i tchórzem. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy byłaby spóźnialska, czy zapominalska... Chciałbym, żeby nie była zła.  
Po raz kolejny Shino przyjął owacje publiczności.  
\- Okej, ostanie pytanie w tej części... Jak oświadczyłbyś się swojej partnerce?  
\- Zaprosiłbym ją na ramen! - wykrzyknął Naruto. Kiba ryknął śmiechem, Kakashi chrząknął, Shino westchnął, a cała widownia patrzyła na to wszystko z politowaniem.  
\- Co za idiota - powiedział Inuzuka i pokręcił głową. Uzumaki natychmiast zerwał się z krzesła.  
\- Co powiedziałeś, dattebayo?! Chcesz się bić?!  
\- Dawaj!  
\- Proszę kandydatów o spokój - Kakashi wypowiedział te słowa spokojnie, bez śladu emocji, jednak atmosfera momentalnie się zmieniła. Chłopcy szybko usiedli z powrotem na swoich miejscach i żaden się już słowem do drugiego nie odezwał.  
Hatake, widząc to, zmrużył w skupieniu oczy.  
\- Kandydacie numer dwa, twoja propozycja.  
\- No więc zabrałbym ją na spacer z Akamaru do lasu, a tam uklęknąłbym i poprosił o jej rękę. - Kiba zerknął nerwowo na Kakashiego, lecz ten nic więcej nie powiedział.  
\- Kandydacie numer trzy? - Hatake zapytał i z całych sił próbował być spokojny. Niedługo cały ten cyrk się skończy i będzie mógł wrócić do domu, by poczytać swoje książki.  
\- Uważam, że najlepiej oświadczać się komuś przy wykwintnej kolacji. W końcu trzeba dbać o to, by partnerka nigdy nie była głodna.  
Widownia zaklaskała, a tajemnicza piękność znów popłakała się i szeptała "Zaprawdę, mądre słowa".  
\- Dobrze, teraz zatem będzie przerwa, po której nasza tajemnicza piękność (tu Kakashi skrzywił się nieznacznie) zdecyduje, który z kandydatów odpadnie.  
Nagle tajemnicza piękność zapłakała. Ponieważ była przerwa, Kakashi ostrożnie i z wyraźnego przymusu podszedł do niej.  
\- Co się stało? - zadał pytanie.  
\- Nie mogę wybierać spośród tak wspaniałych i młodych kandydatów! - powiedziała, wycierając oczy chusteczką. - Zadaj im jeszcze trzy pytania i w imię miłości wybiorę jednego z nich!  
Hatake westchnął, pokręcił zrezygnowany głową i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Zrobi tak, jak poprosiła. Przynajmniej ta głupia zabawa skończy się szybciej i będzie mógł wrócić do domu.  
Po dziesięciu minutach w tle zaczęła grać muzyka, a reflektory znów oświetliły scenę.  
\- Nastąpiła drobna zmiana planów - powiedział prowadzący do publiczności. - Nasza tajemnicza piękność jest zachwycona odpowiedziami kandydatów i nie jest w stanie wyrzucić żadnego z nich. Zadam im jeszcze trzy pytania i wtedy zostanie wyłoniony zwycięzca.  
Gdy tylko to powiedział, Naruto i Kiba od razu wstali ze swoich miejsc, jednocześnie krzycząc:  
\- To nie fair!  
Być może kłóciliby się dłużej, gdyby nie złowrogi wzrok Kakashiego połączony z głośnym chrząknięciem Tsunade.  
\- A zatem, skoro już wszystko się uspokoiło. - Kakashi zerknął jeszcze raz w stronę niesfornych kandydatów. - Kolejne pytanie: Koty czy psy?  
\- Koty! - odpowiedział od razu Naruto, posyłając Kibie spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło, dlaczego nie wybrał psów.  
\- Psy! - odwarknął właściciel Akamaru, obnażając kły.  
\- Kandydacie numer trzy? - wtrącił się Kakashi, wiedząc, że jeśli by im nie przerwał, zaczęliby się znowu kłócić.  
\- Osobiście wolę robaki, ale jeśli moja partnerka chciałaby mieć jakieś inne zwierzę, nie miałbym nic przeciwko - odpowiedział Shino, błyskając okularami.  
\- Dobrze, czas na przedostanie pytanie. Co byś zrobił, jeśli Hokage wydałaby ci polecenie, któremu sprzeciwiałaby się twoja partnerka?  
\- Babcia Tsunade nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła - Naruto odparł prosto, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. Kakashi przerwócił oczami.  
\- Wykonałbym je, jednak starał wytłumaczyć partnerce swoje zachowanie - odpowiedział Kiba.  
Teraz wszyscy czekali na wypowiedź Shino, nawet Kakashi.  
\- Cóż - zaczął Aburame. - Starałbym się znaleźć kompromis. Dlaczego? Bo zarówno wioska, jak i partnerka to najważniejsze wartości w moim życiu.  
Tsunade uśmiechnęła się na to stwierdzenie, a tajemnicza piękność znów wybuchnęła niekontrolowanym płaczem.  
\- Ostatnie pytanie, drodzy państwo - ogłosił Kakashi i w myślach już się cieszył, że zaraz będzie koniec tego widowiska. - Jaki prezent podarowałbyś swojej partnerce, gdybyś zapomniał o jej urodzinach?  
\- Dałbym jej kupon na największą porcję ramen! - odpowiedział szybko Naruto z głupim uśmieszkiem, jednak, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z niskiego poziomu romantyczności swojej wypowiedzi (widownia ot tak bez powodu nie zamierała), dodał:  
\- I... I dużego misia!  
Kiba wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem.  
\- Moim prezentem byłaby impreza, na którą zaprosiłbym całą wioskę. Dodatkowo przeprosiłbym ją za moje zapominalstwo przy wszystkich i podarowałbym jej drogi naszyjnik.  
\- Nie byłoby cię stać... - mruknął pod nosem Naruto.  
\- Ta... Kandydacie numer trzy?  
Shino spojrzał na Kakashiego, wykrzywił usta w delikatnym uśmiechu i powiedział:  
\- Nigdy nie zapomniałbym o urodzinach partnerki.  
Żeńska część widowni zaczęła piszczeć z zachwytu.  
Kakashi uśmiechnął się do siebie - nareszcie, zaraz koniec tego wszystkiego.  
\- W takim razie czas na wybór tajemniczej piękności - oznajmił żywo. Jeszcze chwila, kilka minut i będzie mógł pójść do domu!  
Tajemnicza piękność znowu zapłakała i zaczęła łamiącym się głosem:  
\- Co za cudowna siła młodości! Wszyscy jesteście wspaniali, jednak mogę wybrać tylko jednego. Tylko jeden z was zachwycił mnie i sprawił, że moje serce wypełniło się siłą młodości i miłości! Wybieram więc... och, to takie piękne! Wybieram kandydata numer trzy!  
Widownia zaczęła klaskać i wrzeszczeć z zachwytu. Naruto i Kiba mieli niezadowolone miny, jednak oboje już nie żałowali swojej przegranej. Wydawało im się, że tajemnicza piękność jest dziwna. Ten głos...  
\- W takim razie, kandydacie numer trzy, pora pokazać ci twoją tajemniczą piękność...  
W tle zaczęła grać wolna, romantyczna piosenka. Reflektory oświetlały teraz Shino i miejsce, w którym znajdowała się 'nagroda'. Widownia wstrzymała oddech. Zasłona opadła na ziemię.  
\- To.. to... - wysapał zdezorientowany Shino. - To niemożliwe!  
Naruto i Kiba ryknęli śmiechem, podobnie, jak cała sala.  
\- Gdzie mój kandydat numer trzy? - zapytał Maito Gai słodkim głosem. Prezentował się wręcz wspaniale. Umalowaną twarz zasłaniał wachlarzem w kwiaty, a ubrany był w różową obcisłą sukienkę.  
\- To gdzie mnie zabierasz na kolację?


End file.
